Resident Evil Unfolded
by mgrex8
Summary: Samuel Reiner tells his events at Raccoon City to a mysterious man. R
1. Memorys

Don't have the rights to anything in this story. Don't sue me.  
  
(the events of this story take place soon after Jill entered the Umbrella Lab in Resident Evil 3)  
  
The light under the table began to flicker, I slowly looked up, into the bulb. I heard the sound a door opening. I looked, heard, smelled. Cheap cologne, work shoes. It was a man in a suit.  
"So, do you remember your name?" He asked me.  
"Samuel Riener. Why, where am I. Am I still in the city? Where's Max?" I stood and shouted.  
"Sit down Mister Riener. You are out of the city. We found you walking down the highway mumbling. Who's Max?"  
"I met him in the city."  
"Can you tell us what happened with you in the city?"  
"After I finish I want answers. It's a little hazy, but it might come to me:"  
  
My compact car drove by the sign RACOON CITY, and I felt so happy. I was wearing my suit jacket, but had taken my tie off earlier. My hometown, I can still remember how the citizens were like small town people in a big city. Everyone knew your name, barely any crime. It wasn't always like that. Until I was about 7 the city was a crime ridden city. Then an election time came and we got a new mayor, he fixed up everything. Cleaner streets, nicer people, bigger police force. I can't think of his name right now."  
  
"James Gurtine." The man said.  
"Thank you. anyways:"  
  
I entered town, everything seemed normal. One thing bothered me, no one was there. Like a ghost town. I parked my car by my old apartment where I went to college. I put my tie on, and stepped out of the car. I looked up at the building, and looked to the diner on the corner. I walked over to it, and opened the door. No one was inside. A barstool was knocked over, so I picked it up and sat it up straight. My eyes looked ahead, and a man stood behind the counter. He had a 9 mil in his hand, and the barrel pointed right in my face. Fear raced in my veins.  
"Take it easy buddy. I'm not here to rob the place, remember me? It's Samuel. I lived down the street. It's Ed right?" I said with my hands up. He examined me like I wasn't human.  
"Yeah. I do. You picked a worst time to come to town. Have you seen any survivors?" Ed replied. I looked at him strangely.  
"Survivors? What are you talking about?"  
"You don't know, do you? The city's-" A noise in the back made him stop. He slowly turned his head, and look into the doorway.  
"Stay here." Ed whipsered, and slowly stepped into the back. I, confused, slowly stepped outside. I walked down the street, thinking What was his problem? Survivors, what is he talking about?  
I got back in my car, and drove to my childhood home. The area looked better than ever. I wanted to see my mother, who still lived there. I opened my glove box and took my small handgun. I put it in the back of my pants. I opened the door, and stepped inside the apartment. I climbed the stairs, floor A(they called it), floor B, floor C. My floor. I walked down the hall from C1 to C8, my apartment. I unlocked the door with my key and entered. The living room was emtpy, I stepped into the kitchen looking for a note. My mother knew I was coming to town. I walked down the kitchen hall to my old bedroom, now the guest room. I looked in my mother's room. Her purfume lingered in the air. Her bed was made, and her make-up was neatly set. I smiled at the childhood. I walked to the end of the hallway, with the door closed. I knocked gently on the door.  
"Mom, you in there?" I said. I opened the door. My mother laid on the bathroom floor, in a pool of blood. My eyes widen, and I stepped into the hallway and vomited. I walked over to her, leaned down and began crying. My mother was dead. I ran to the phone. I picked it up but no dial tone. I looked down the hall and my mother stood there, looking at me. Her eyes were clouded. Her neck looked as if someone had bitten a gash into it. She kept staring at me, and I stared back. It seemed like an eterity.  
"Mom?" I spoke up. She cocked her head. She groaned, and slowly began walking towards me. She reached out, but grabbed me. She tried to bite me.  
"Mom! Mom, get off me! Calm down!" I said, and pushed her to the wall. She fell, but picked herself up. I pulled my gun out. "Mom! Stop fooling around!" All of the sudden, a memory of a movie into my head. 'Dawn of The Dead', where 'Fly Boy' turned into a zombie, and they had to kill him. A shot to the head.  
"No, no. This can't be happening. That's a movie." Another elderly man came from behind her, and went after me with more speed. I quickly shot him twice in the chest, he only stepped back, looked at his wounds, and continued. I thought he had done this to my mom. I pointed the gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger. He dropped down quickly. My mother tried to attack me, but I quickly pushed her away, and ran out the door. I heard her banging on the door. I began to cry again. Another zombie was walking down the hall. I didn't want to attract any more attention with my gunfire, so I quickly broke his neck with my hands.  
  
"Could I have a cigerette." I asked the man. He handed me the cigerette. He lit it for me as well. I took a deep breath and blew. "Thanks."  
"No problem." He said. "Now, back to what happened." TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Lennon, Police Station

Chapter 2  
  
I took a long puff of the cigerette. The man slid me an ash tray.  
"Thanks," I said."anyways:  
  
I stepped out onto the side walk. Still, empty of people. I walked over to my car, still confused about what I just had witnessed. I stepped into my car, and looked into the rear view mirror. I saw a man in a business suit slowly walk the side walk. I ran out of my car and yelled:  
"Sir! Sir!" But as I got closer I saw he was another one. I noticed behind him, a larger pack of zombies.  
"Oh shit." I said, and shot the zombie in front of me in the heart, but it didn't affect it. I remember, bullet to the head. So I pointed the gun at his forehead. I hesitated, thinking of my mother again. He put his hand on the barrel and I fired. It left a hole in his hand. He looked at his hand. He looked up at me, and I quickly put a bullet in his head. The pack of zombies moved closer, at a fast rate. I had no idea where to go, and then I thought, Police Station! I took my jacket off, and ran to the car. I started it and drove down the rode. I passed a sign reading: Raccoon City Police Repartment Left, and I turned into the driveway. They was amatuar road blocks: cars, bikes, tables, scattered all over. I ran to the gate, and entered. I saw the opening of the garage, so I began to walk to that. A zombie was stuck in a police car, and hit at the window. His eyes were glazed. It was something I'll probably never forget."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I said. The man srugged.  
"...Have you seen you of them?" I said. "The way they look at you, how their eyes stare at you. They're so hungry, the creatures want flesh, your flesh."  
"Yes, we escaped on a chopper before the city was completily taken over by zombies. My department was the first to experiment with the zombies, keeping them, studying how they live."  
"So, your umbrella? Did you learn anything?" I asked.  
"Well, we kept about a dozen in a doorless apartment, and studied them for a few weeks until we evacuated." The man said. "We had locked doors, with corspes, or one of the zombies. They behave stranglily. Some stare at each other. Some find pots and pang them together. They try doorknobs, and they seem to get upset when they can't open them. We sprayed the sent meat into corners, and they attacked violent, looking for food. They finally broke down a door with the pots and pans. When they found the zombie on the other side, they filled the room, and then left. When they broke down the door with the corpse, they violently ate it, two hours later they had another zombie from the corpse. They walked around the apartment in a pack sort of.  
"We added another zombie, that we found in one of the streets alleys. We had a hole in the ceiling. They acted...almost different towards him. He wasn't their pack. They ignored him for a day, and the lone one tried to fit in but they growled and pushed him back. One night, the guard fell asleep and the zombies opened the ceiling hatch, pushed the couch over and climbed out. Thats when we evacuated. Four days ago I left my whole family. You probably killed one or all of them. Anyways, enough about me. I got carried away, continue with your event."  
"Man, that's horrible about your family." I said. There was a short pause, then I continued:  
  
"Where was I? Oh yeah. I walked into the garage, no one was in there. There was a SWAT van blocked one door entrance, so I opened the other one. Nothing, again was in that door. I stepped out into the hallway, and I saw I dog at the end of the hall. It cocked its head at me, then charged. I ran out of the hall, and up the drive, more dogs began chasing me. I ran to the toll box and closed the gates. One dog got his head severed, from the fence. There was no were left to go, exept one room. I walked up to the door, and slowly opened it. It was a power room. I walked quickly through there, into a courtyard, filled with more of them. I walked through the zombies, not having to touch them, or they touch me. I came to the end of the courtyard, thinking this is it. I turned, and saw a stairway. I ran as fast as possible up the stairs, and two more zombies were banging at a door, leading inside. They seemed to sniff the air, then they looked right at me with their glazed. The door flung open, and a hail of lead met the unsuspecting zombies. The zombies dropped, and a man appeared out. He was in a police uniform, which had been toren in several different places. He was carrying an MP5.  
"Freeze!" He said, pointing the assualt rifle towards me.  
"Hey! Don't Shoot, I'm not one of them!" I yelled, raising my hands.  
He cocked his head, and relutently lowered his gun. "Sorry...I thought you were a zombie."  
"What?" A said. "A z..zombie? Thats a movie thing, ain't it."  
He laughed at me, and said, "It ISN'T a movie. It's real life, and me and you are in the middle of it, so what's your name?"  
"Sam Reiner. Yours?" I replied.  
"Max Lennon." he said.  
"Ha, any relation to John-" I began to say, but he inturuppted me.  
"No...I'm not related to him." He blankly said. "What's down in the courtyard?"  
"More zombies." I said. He stepped over to the stairs, and saw the zombies making a poor attempt at asscending up the stairs.  
"Funny, isn't it? How they act. They are primates." Max whispered. He looked up at me. His eyes had a look of horror, but strength. "Come inside, we need to call for help."  
"Okay." I said, as we walked into the dark hallway. We walked into a waiting room, and Max sat down on a couch. I sat down on the opposite couch.  
"So, what's next?" I asked.  
"I want to get to the S.T.A.R.S room, and call for help." Max said. He took a water bottle, and took a large swig. He offered me, and I gladly excepted.  
We walked to the S.T.A.R.S room, and it looked trashed. Max walked over to a radio, and pushed some buttons.  
He picked up the microphone and spoke, "Hello? Is anyone here? This is Max Lennon. We are at Raccoon City Police Department. Please, send help. We are under sever attack." Only static replied.  
  
"Well..." The man said. "You've been through a lot, but it's getting late and I want to meet you tomorrow. Goodbye." He stood up, put out his cigerette, grabbed his jacket, and stepped out of the room.  
"See ya." I said before he left the room. Soon, a large security gaurd came inside the room and directed me to a room, like an middle class prison cell, so to speak. I fell asleep quickly, for I hadn't slept in two days.  
  
"DIE!" Max screamed as he fired his MP5's ammo into the bodies of zombies. Then, they cornered him.  
"Get Back!" He yelled, firing every direction. He began to step back, and hit a wall. Hands came out of the walls and sucked him in.  
  
"Argh!" I screamed as I sat up from my nightmare. I looked at the clock. 6:46AM, I sighed and laid back down.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
